


Breaking and Entering

by Vanguardian_Harhar



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Action in future chapters, Apple is bisexual here, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, maybe even characters being killed idk, meaning... people getting beat up and fighting each other, random mythologies said and showed, there are OC's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanguardian_Harhar/pseuds/Vanguardian_Harhar
Summary: Kieran Queen, bastard son of the Evil Queen, breaks in the dorm of his half-sister, Raven Queen, in the middle of the night to ask for a crucial ingredient to his potion. A reckless action that became a key to adventures nearly as dark as the original versions of their parents' tales but at the same time, far more mythical. (mostly OC-centric)





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status: UNEDITED, UNBETA'D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own EAH.

Being woken up in the middle of the night by some noise and seeing a person standing over her roommate isn't what she asked for but she's getting it anyway.

Apple White- daughter of Snow White, fairest of them all, future high queen of the United Fairytale Kingdoms, and top of her classes especially when it comes to science and algorithms alike- was not prepared for this. As her gaze landed on the slightly bulky looking person that stood by her roommate's bed, she let out a shocked squeak causing them to turn to her. They were wearing a white long sleeved hoodie below a light blue denim vest with matching jeans. On their side slung a bulky-looking beige bag.

They took a step backwards and sensing that she will scream, raised his right hand to cast a quick and simple spell that hit her straight on the throat. Too late though, Apple was able to let out a small, but loud, word.

"What-?" she demanded before the spell silenced her. Panic bubbled up in her, she tried to scream, to let out even a small whisper, but no sound came out. It's like her throat box stopped functioning.

It was more than enough to make Raven stir in her sleep and open her eyes.

"Apple," she groggily asked, "what are you yelling in the middle of the night for-?"

Raven tensed up when she saw the person and immediately raised her hands to cast a spell that flung the person to the walls, her hands glowing a mighty shade of violet as she does so. They were able to recover quickly and gain their balance, as if they were flung many time over that it means nothing to them. They raised their right hand diagonally upwards to the left to the air, their hands emitting a light green aura, and casted a shield exactly the same time as Raven threw her hexes at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" they exclaimed, their voice- his voice- is deep and smooth, "Calm yourself, Raven!"

Apple's eyes widened, along with Raven's, at the mention of her roommate's name. How does this man know her?, the blonde princess thought to herself. I don't think Raven has any friends that sneaks into her room in the middle of the night to creepily stand by their bed.

Then again, things have been going slightly crazy in Ever After High lately. It was just a few days before the Evil Queen escaped from her prison (thanks partially to Apple losing her cool in front of the sorceress) and being forced back into the Mirror Prison (again, thanks partially to Apple. After all, it wouldn't be possible hadn't Raven lent her some strength and power) so pretty much anything crazy is possible.

Raven, still stunned, has her voice though so she spoke up. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice slightly raised, and voicing both their thoughts.

The stranger held his right fist to his heart. "Ouch, Rae," he sounded genuinely hurt, "I can't believe you forgot about me already. But… you have a reason to do so… it has been a few years since we last met."

Apple looked over to Raven and saw that she too has a confused expression on her face but it soon faded and was replaced with shock and recognition. "… Kieran?" Raven hesitantly asked, her voice lowered now.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing a grin that can possibly match Kitty's, and crossed his arms. "Hello, little sister." He said, "It's been so long."

 

* * *

 

"Hello, little sister." He said, "It's been so long."

What?!, Apple wanted to scream, Raven does not have a brother! It would mean that the destiny in being Evil Queen isn't hers!

Kieran's eyes went to her and Apple felt her blood still. "I assume you're Apple White?" his grin lessened to a simple smile, "Heard all about you by the way. Of course, anyone and their mother, grandfather, dog, and dragon has heard of Apple White so it probably won't mean much but… I'm a big… supporter of your actions- you know, helping people and such."

Even though Apple heard this many times, she still can't help but feel slightly thankful for his words. She also feels massively confused right now too though.

"Apple?" Raven's attention turned to her now, and she's pretty much off her bed, "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Apple tried to answer but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. "Psh," Kieran rolled his eyes. "Why the hex would I hurt someone who's doing good stuff for this world?"

"You wouldn't hurt her," Raven glared at him, and he held his hands up, "yet you took away her voice."

"She was about to scream to kingdom come, sister." He strode towards Apple and the blonde can't help but lean back a little, "I'm going to remove that small hex I placed upon you only if you don't shout after. Your questions will be answered later."

She gave a hesitant nod and he reached his arm out to her and flicked his wrist. Apple immediately felt like a grip in her throat was opened. "Hi…" was the first thing she muttered then happiness flooded through her. She'd never thought losing her voice would affect her this much.

He grinned. "Hello to you too."

Their eyes met and it was only then that she noticed his heterochromia. His left eye is green while is right eye is violet- the same shade the fairytale students had when they read that cursed riddle book that twisted them into a hundred eighty degree switch of personality. It's slightly unnerving.

Kieran took his place back near the wall. "So, little sister, you must be wondering-"

"Two years." Raven's voice was deadly calm, her eyes were set on the ground but she slowly looked up. "Two years since we last had any communication. No letter, no greeting cards, no calls… and now you barge in the middle of the night in my dorm room, take away my best friend's voice, and now you say 'you must be wondering-', of course, I'd be wondering where you were! It has been two years since you barged in my room in the middle of the night back in the castle and proclaim that you'll take down any traces of influences by the Evil Queen then storming off the castle like some… some madman then now you cockily walk back in my life?"

Kieran looked taken back. "I'd never thought you'd miss me this much," he admitted, "I actually feel honored right now."

"Missed you?!" Raven scoffed, "Dad and I thought you were dead! That mom's… cult had gotten you and-"

"Cult?" Apple spoke up for the first time.

Kieran gave her a side glance. "Let's just say that there are some people who thinks that the Evil Queen is better than Snow White." He gave a quick explanation, "Let's leave it at that."

Apple feels slightly offended by what he said. Surely, nobody would find the idea that the Evil Queen is better than her mother appealing, right?

"You are dealing with a cult as old as the very first Snow White and Evil Queen." Raven deadpanned, "But okay, sure, we will allow you to blindly charge in against them even if you aren't really magically strong."

"I'm stronger now, sister."

"You weren't back then!"

"That was in the past." Kieran seemed slightly miffed, "Look, if both of you want a Q and A I'll give it to you but right now I… I dropped by because I need to get something from you, Rae."

Raven looked confused. "What would you need from me after two years of not having communication." She asked, clapping her hands so that the lights in her side of the dorm would light up.

"It's important." Kieran shifted uncomfortably in his place. "I need it for a potion," he looked up to see Raven giving him narrowed eyes and an arched eyebrow causing him to roll his eyes, "oh, c'mon, Rae. I'm not going around poisoning people."

The last two words brought back pretty recent questions that Apple shoved at the back of her head. If Raven isn't the only child of the Evil Queen, and she isn't the eldest either, why would she have her mother's destiny? Why did they introduce Raven as her villain in the story if this is the case? Was it because of gender?

"I know better than that." Kieran gave a weak grin, "If I were to do that, I'd do it in style and by myself. No, this potion is for… its healing properties."

Raven just looked at him with a confused expression. "You know… for healing people…?" Kieran awkwardly added while making not-so subtle gestures. It was then Apple noticed that he is making a visible effort not to move his left arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that." Raven stated, "But why get it here? Why not just buy it in a potion shop or harvest some in the forest? You caused a small stir up for this?"

"No, no!" Kieran shook his head, "I'm… I came here to ask for a specified ingredient because I'm… I'm dying, little sister."

Silence soon followed. A silence so thick it could've been butter. This surprise breaking and entering/visit took a different turn- and a really grim one too.

"What?!" was Raven's first reaction then, "How are you dying? Did you manage to make someone curse you? No, that would be odd. Curses are cast so that the victim will live on in suffering, so what did you do exactly to achieve a hex that-"

"I was ambushed by one of the branches of our dear mother's," he sneered, "cults and though I had the upper hand in battle- they can't really fight well against a fluid shapeshifter-" cue more questions popping in a certain princess' mind, "but I did managed to get nicked in… in my left arm. One of them casted what I thought was a stupid spell… the effects didn't really appear until later."

Apple made her way to Raven's bed and sat on it, whilst listening to his story. "A few hours after the ambush, pain just settled in… everywhere." He slowly lifted his left arm, wincing as he does so, "Every sense I had seemed to heighten and that also means that the pain heightened. I researched hard and deep about it and what I saw… what I read… that it was a venomous spell- one that kills its host slowly by corrupting their body- it seemed hopeless because one vital part of the cure involves a shard from mother's prison."

They both gasped and Apple felt cold dread settle in her gut from being reminded about the mirror breaking. "It can't be!" Raven exclaimed, shock and dread filling in her tone,

"Mother hasn't been in the Mirror Prison for at least a decade!"

"Tis a fairly new but elaborate and deadly spell." Kieran nodded, wincing, "I planned to merely just sit this one out and-"

"Sit this one out?" Apple muttered, disbelief in her voice, "You said it yourself, sir, you're dying in an agonizingly slow pace. You would rather have yourself dead than free your mother? You have some admirable determination but she's still your mother."

"She wanted kingdoms for herself." Kieran hissed, "She wanted worlds for herself. I have no idea what happened to her but that is not my mother." He seemed somber all of a sudden, "There was a time back then… when Rae was still but a toddler that she truly was our mother. She was just set out for her destiny then come back home to her family but… I have no idea what happened. I was only what? Five? Four? My memories of that time may be hazy but I know love and motherhood once I see it."

He winced, falling on one of his knees and gripped his left arm. "Ah, crap." He muttered, breath turning shallow. The two girls rushed to his side to aid him but he simply waved them off before staggering up, "I just need a mirror shard- no matter how small. I heard that she was freed from her prison," Apple felt guilt within her, "I don't know how but I intended to push her back in right after I cured myself."

He grinned. "Too bad you girls beat me to it, the pushing her back in her prison I mean." He added.  
"I don't think we saved a mirror shard-" Raven spoke up, looking worried.

"I have." Apple interrupted her, to which the two of them looked at her in shock- Kieran bemusedly and Raven's just pure shock. "I wanted to have a keepsake that reminded me that I shouldn't be manipulated easily by my destiny. He can have it if it means saving his life."

Besides, she thought, I'm the reason that she was freed. If that incident can be used for some good then sure, why not?

Kieran gave her a genuine smile and grateful look as she walk over to her side to retrieve it and he still wore that expression when she returned. "Thank you." His voice is softer this time. He took the shard from her hands and placed it in a pocket in his bag. He shuffled in his feet. "Tell you what, since you girls obviously have questions which pretty much deserve to be answered since I rudely barged in your dorm ask them away."

"If you're Raven's older brother," Apple immediately pounced on the opportunity, "how come you aren't the one introduced to me as my villain?"

Kieran tilted his head with an amused expression on his face. "Because I'm… I'm a bastard." He answered, "Born out of wedlock plus the fact that I am not exactly full fairytale. My father's from a different world- one that my mother accidentally went into after doing a slight world hopping. I'm not exactly alien, I don't have a blue or green color on my skin. My father's kind is actually the ones who makes sure your stories are known. They've memorized most of your stories from the beginning to the end and even made some revisions. They have the power to re-edit your story by merely using their imagination if they wanted to."

Apple blinked. So apparently there are god-like creatures out there who has the power to change their very stories and right now, Kieran- long lost half-brother of Raven and has those creature's very blood rushing through his veins- stood in front of her and just asked her for the Evil Queen's shard.

"Oh." Apple said, feeling dizzy from the newfound revelation, "So… so there are… uhm… creatures that can edit our story using their mind?"

Kieran pulled out a flask within his bag and grinned. "I have witnessed some of the worlds out there, princess." He said, a little bit smugly, and took a drink from his flask, "And wow, were they amazing. Hey, Rae, can I sit on your bed?"

"I don't know," Raven replied, "Can you?"

They spent hours that way, asking him about where he's been, what's it like, and how are the people there. He patiently answered each and every last one of them down to the last word.

They learned that there are some worlds with no inhabitants and there are some with overpopulated inhabitants (those are the worst kind, he says, because they tend to go and conquer other worlds or have the huge possibility of dying out from lacking resources) and that he never stayed in one world (save for this and 'Earth') for more than a few days. The longest he's stayed in a world (again, save for the mentioned two worlds) is six days just to gather that world's intelligence and then move back here.

If he stays in a different world other than Earth and Ever After for long, there's a huge possibility of him assimilating someone there and 'it's not all rainbows and sunshines once that happens'.

He also told them about the Evil Queen's cult which was made long before they are born. No one knows who or what started that ridiculous movement but once it did, it got pretty big fast. Kieran has encountered enough of that to know that they just keep popping up and he took the job upon himself to make sure that they stop popping up along with a few others. When they tried to notify the High Queen, Snow White, herself she didn't listen and just called their words as fallacies and ordered them to stop whatever they're doing.

"I didn't have myself be thrown in combat every damn time I raid the 'scrying sessions' that they do to see a solution on how to free mother-dear without breaking the glass to be merely called a hack and be ordered to stop what I'm doing." Kieran grumbled, "No offense, princess, but even after your mother demanded to stop our movements we didn't. We've witnessed the happenings in there with our own eyes but every time we tried to get some evidence, fate turns against us."

It was only when Kieran noticed that the sun's rising in the horizon did they stop. "Wow," Kieran looked guilty, "I kept you up. All I wanted was to ask Rae some potion ingredients…" He pulled something from his bag and passed it along to the two. It was a black can with three upside-down L shaped mark. "You'll need it to stay awake for the rest of the day. Be wary though, once the caffeine drops, you'll be crankier than me when I didn't get my beauty sleep."

"You do beauty sleeps?" Raven raised an eyebrow, amused.

Kieran looked offended and held his fist to his chest. "Dear sister!" he gasped, "Beauty such as this doesn't come free you know! I also eat my vegetables this time anyways so you can tell dad about that."

Raven only rolled her eyes. "Hey, mind if I use your comfort room?" Kieran asked, "I'm gonna shapeshift and in order for me to be able to properly do it, I have to strip down to my birthday suit." Apple blushed slightly and this did not go unnoticed by Kieran. "Sorry, love, I'd rather not do it in front of you. Try leveling up our acquaintanceship to level three, I might just do it." She blushed harder and looked scandalized, earning a laugh from Kieran.

When he's in the comfort room, Apple turned to Raven. "Was he always like this?" she asked, Raven just shook her head.

"This one's a surprise for me too." Her roommate replied, "He never broke in and entered a house before."

"No," Apple waved her arms frantically, "It's his flirty way of speaking."

"Oh!" Raven blinked, "No, that's not new. He flirts with everyone in the castle back then and keeps proclaiming he's 'the writers' gift to the people'."

Well, he's just like Daring then, Apple thought. If Daring actually spends his time flirting with girls than looking into mirrors.

The door to the comfort room opened but not a human came out, rather a small black cat with an equally small pouch in his mouth. Its fur is blacker than midnight and looked incredible smooth, some violet hair strands line along with the black ones here and there a bit and making a somewhat ethereal effect. Its tail is patterned with violet rings. Its eyes, though, are the same as its human counterpart. Left green, right violet.

The cat moved in front of them and, placing its pouch on the floor, gave them a small meow and a bow. Picking up its pouch, it walked to the balcony and jumped to the side- never to be seen again.

Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts and maybe I'll see you guys again!


End file.
